Engine of Destruction
|fgcolor= |prev=Cutthroat |conc= |next=Media Blitz |image=Odin SC2-WoL Story1.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=Second Great War |campaign=''Wings of Liberty'' |date=Late 2504 |place=Valhalla |result=*Odin captured by Raiders *Theft hidden from the Dominion *Destruction of the Valhalla base |side1= Raynor's Raiders |side2= Terran Dominion |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Jim Raynor Tychus Findlay Matt Horner |commanders2= |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |client=Matt Horner |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=*Destroy all Dominion bases (5) *The Odin must survive |optgoal=*Destroy the Loki *Collect devourer tissue samples (3) |heroes=Tychus Findlay, Odin (both uncontrolled) |reward=120,000 credits |newchar= |newunit=Wraiths |newtech= }} Engine of Destruction is a StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission. Raynor's Raiders stole the Odin so that they could use it to capture the UNN Studios and publicly broadcast Arcturus Mengsk's war crimes.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Engine of Destruction (in English). 2010-07-27. History Background Raynor's Raiders recovered Confederate Adjutant 23-46 from a Dominion excavation on Tarsonis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Great Train Robbery (in English). 2010-07-27. The adjutant contained proof of Mengsk's war crimes during the Great War.Conversation with Adjutant 23-46 after StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission, "Cutthroat."Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Laboratory (in English). 2010. The Raiders needed to gain access to the UNN Studios on Korhal IV to broadcast the information to the entire Dominion. To do this, they sought to hijack the Odin, an experimental Dominion siege walker, from ; the walker was due for a public unveiling on Korhal. It was critical that the Dominion did not discover the theft. After the Odin was commandeered by Tychus Findlay, it would be used to destroy the immediate Dominion presence while interstellar communications were jammed. The Mission Tychus Findlay led rebel infantry into the Odin's maintenance facility and secured the walker. Findlay set his communications to transmit only, and could not receive orders from Raynor. Findlay did not realize the error and unilaterally decided the pace of the attack; the Raiders were forced to keep pace with the walker. The rebels received Wraiths to provide air cover for the Odin. Findlay discovered the Odin was armed with a nuclear missile launcher, and expended a missile to destroy the final Dominion base. Aftermath :Main article: campaign quotations The Raiders now had their way to infiltrate Korhal. Findlay was impressed by the OdinConversation with Tychus Findlay after StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission, "Engine of Destruction".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Tychus Findlay (in English). 2010., and Raynor was interested in acquiring something similar. Rory Swann judged the Raiders lacked the resources to replicate the Odin, but agreed to investigate developing a smaller derivative.Conversation with Rory Swann after StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission, "Engine of Destruction".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Rory Swann (in English). 2010. Walkthrough During the first part, use Findlay and a small squad of marines to clear out the small enemy force guarding Odin. Once Odin is captured and Findlay transfers into it, a basic base is deployed in the center of the map and turned over to the player. Odin is not controllable; it sets the tempo by automatically attacking enemy bases clockwise around the map. There is a short pause before the first attack begins and after each base is destroyed. To complete the mission, Odin must survive the attack on the bases. Odin needs to be escorted and repaired. Prioritize enemy units that pose a large threat to Odin: such as diamondbacks, s, Banshees, and s. Use Wraiths and other air units to keep pace with Odin and destroy enemy air units. For repairs, keep SCVs nearby, supplemented by MULEs called down from a command center. The base in the south-east corner contains the unique battlecruiser Loki. Loki only activates when approached. Its hanger is easily reached with air units, although ground unit may be massed on the platform to the south. Loki is armed with both Yamato cannon and missile pods; avoid attacking with clustered air units. Destroying Loki unlocks an achievement. There are three devourer samples scattered across the map as optional research objectives. One is located right before Findlay finds Odin. Another is to the west of the second base in the north-west. The last one is located some distance directly west of Loki. Achievements Trivia *The experimental units are named after the major Norse gods, Odin, the chief god, Thor, the god of thunder, and Loki, the god of Mischief. The mission world is Valhalla, which in Norse mythology is the afterlife home of humans killed in battle, the achievement for protecting the Odin refers to Ragnarök, the destruction and rebirth of the world, and the achievement for destroying the Loki refers to Asgard, the capital of the Norse gods. Notes References Category:Wings of Liberty missions